When A Demon Heart Aches
by TheFutureWriterIsBack
Summary: Rin Okumura really did love Shiemi, but after she saw him kissing no other than his brother, Yukio, he didn't feel the same. It's up to Izumo to grow closer to Rin and heal a Demon aching heart. K or T because i'm scared. ;-;


**Heyoo guys, I got a Blue Exorcist story for ya! Also since this is my first story on this**

 **account I may just make this a oneshot later on, but I don't think i'm going to do that. The**

 **max chapters for this story is most likely only going to be about five. So here we go and I**

 **hope you enjoy! Also please review, favorite, and follow, it really helps me to know if**

 **people likes my stories or not. If you don't, then that's ok. Just your one view will help**

 **encourage me to write more~!**

He really loved her.

Truly loved her without fault.

But how could he love someone who is already loved? Already taken from him, already taken

from himself, Rin Okumura? Her golden locks, crystal blue eyes, such an amazing, kind,

personality. Her heart so pure and gold that she would even say to a half demon such as himself

that he wasn't even close to an monster. How could anyone have the heart or guts to say that?

Shiemi Moriyama did. And now Rin Okumura's heart towards Shiemi felt it was crushing under

twenty tons of rocks, felt someone he hated was squeezing it until it popped, until nothing was

left. Because Shiemi Moriyama, was kissing someone. Not just anyone, but Yukio Okumura

himself. They were currently in the willow tree forest where Rin Okumura quote, on quote, "lost

control", the first time around. It was night, the moon glaring down at the three teens. Yukio and

Shiemi were standing together in a part where there were no trees, but trees were swallowing

around the area they stood in, and that's where Rin Okumura was hiding, behind a medium

sized willow tree, with only a broken heart, fallen roses laced into both his hands, and only

tears laid before his blue, shinning eyes. He hated this so much. Despised and completely felt

torn apart. Shiemi and Yukio were both kissing each other, no one started it, they just did.

Okumura fumbled with the roses in his hands, his breath becoming hitched. The hard truth only

welcoming his mind.

Yukio was his brother, his little brother. Even only by a few minutes, Yukio was still his little

brother. And they both knew that they both had feelings for Shiemi, both knew that one day that

they might actually get to have her, but who exactly? And what cause would make Shiemi love

one of them? And then what would happen to the other brother? Okumura knew. He knew that if

his brother was now with Shiemi, there was no way he could ever be with her again. Okumura

knew that he barged in, said some insults in their faces just because of his sadness or anger he

might never even be called, "brother", or, "friend", again. He knew well that if he would come into

their relationship only drama would be welcomed. So Okumura continued to fumble with the

roses he planned to give Shiemi tonight. But he never expected to see his own brother's lips

smothered against her own. To see them actually in love with each other, or that they were

enjoying this night. Okumura could almost revolt in his mouth if he wanted to. But because of

that, Okumura felt dirty. He should be happy for them at the very least, or tomorrow praise his

brother for finally, maybe having a girlfriend. But yet something tugged at him, jealousy, envy, or

even hatred swelled up in him over lining the endless sorrow.

No matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop feeling those feelings at this moment. So Rin

Okumura did what he thought he could do best at the very moment, he ran. Ran softly through

the long grasses that went to his ankles, ran softly through the endless amounts of tears or his

tearing heart that wouldn't stop bleeding. Ran through large amounts of bugs and mosquitoes

that were in the air, and ran past reality. Rin didn't want to face reality, didn't want to hear the

hard truth over and over again. To know that the girl he desperately loves and wants was no

other than in love with his brother. His brother that he loves to, the brother he was always there

for and the brother who was always there for him. (No I am not shipping Yukio and Rin, it's

brotherly love, please keep that ship away from me) Rin ran and ran until finally there was a

small shed out in a plain part of the willow forest, a lock by it's handle. Rin ran to that shed like if

he didn't he would die and everyone he knows would die to. He grabbed one of his keys from

his school uniform, shirt pocket and budget it into the keyhole.(Sorry I forgot to describe what

they were wearing, but they were wearing their school uniforms^)

Soonly after a satisfying click, he opened the door and was comforted by a familiar view of his

dorm and rushed in. Not caring that when he budged in, he made an awful large noise. But he

didn't care, Yukio wasn't home anyways and there were no other people living here to hear the

distraught noise or to rush in to see Rin's curling, and sad face. Rin rushed to his bed, stubbing

his toe on Yukio's desk that was in front of their dorm, filled with teacher books about lessons,

other books, and papers. But he ignored the slight pain and laid down in his bed, and like a

small five year old stuck his head in his pillow and curled up in his white sheet. He hated these

feelings of envy, and hatred. Hated this endless amount of sorrow. And he knew that tomorrow

there was only going to be more drama awaited for him, Yukio, and Shiemi. Because love

triangles never work. Because love triangles only leave a person an aching hearted.

 **Sorry that the first chapter is short, this is the prologue. And this is pretty cheesy. (KILL**

 **ME NOW) So this isn't going to be an oneshot like I planned since we haven't even seen**

 **Izumo yet. And so on, so this most likely going to be an five chapter story, I'll most likely**

 **post another chapter today or tomorrow. Also if anyone knows I kinda ship Rin and**

 **Shiemi but I ship Rin and Izumo way more. But the creator of Blue Exorcist kinda needs**

 **to make up her/he mind on who loves who. Because I just really want to know XD**

 **Anyways please review, favorite, and follow! If you don't, i'm ok. Like I said before your**

 **one view will help encourage me to write more stories and chapters! :D**

 **Also sorry if my grammar is bad, i'll be checking it later!**


End file.
